kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hero
The Hero is the 3rd episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 95th episode overall. In this episode; a fan club set up for Devyn leads to Devyn developing a massive ego as a result. Plot Summary The episode opens with a performance of "New Sensation"; which Flip compliments in an attempt to use the latest in late 1980s slang. As he does; two youngsters named Rex and Stephanie Van Reese burst in bragging about how good they were ("Fan! Tastic!" -- to which Kids Inc. responds by pointing out that's one word); then point out their father owns a local television station. Stephanie then suggests a new fan club (even despite the fact the Van Reese kids don't have the best taste in fan club creation). Regardless, the others (unaware what the two visitors meant) are excited upon hearing this turn of events ("I'm Into Something Good"). Kids Inc. then checks to see how the Van Reeses are coming along ("A! Mazing!") before learning that they learn this was just a Devyn fan club. Worse, the sudden attention went to Devyn's head; as evidenced by her being AWOL for rehearsal (fan club bought her a mobile phone for her bike and also booked her on "The Eric Boardman Show"), resulting in the subsequent frustration in Stacy trying unsuccessfully to bring Devyn back to earth ("She's a Star") before ultimately deciding it might be best for her and the band to go their separate ways (Devyn insists the others were just jealous of her sudden fame); leading to "Wind Beneath My Wings". Meanwhile, it's showtime as Devyn goes on the Eric Boardman Show. During the interview, it's mentioned that the Van Reeses had scheduled Devyn to go on tour the following month. However, she was having second thoughts and announced that (if they'd have her) she'd like to return to Kids Incorporated. Not surprisingly, the prodigal returns home (much to the Van Reese's annoyance); with Devyn thrilled to be back (as she notes, partly to get away from those two) and realizes they're all stars ("Indestructible"). Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Guests * Audra Lee - Stephanie Van Reese * Jeffrey Aranow - Rex Van Reese * Eric Boardman - Himself Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Songs * "New Sensation" (INXS cover; performed by Stacy) * "I'm Into Something Good" (Herman's Hermits cover; performed by Devyn) * "She's a Star" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Devyn) * "Wind Beneath My Wings" (Roger Whittaker cover {popularized by Bette Midler}; performed by Devyn) * "Indestructible" (The Four Tops cover; performed by Kenny, Richie, Stacy and Devyn) Trivia * This is the 2nd episode Audra Lee appears in, following Season 5's "Richie for President". * "New Sensation" is the only song in this episode where Devyn didn't sing lead. * Robin is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Indestructible". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated